


A Story

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested from Vgault. Another dofty angst fic





	A Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



Lofty was just walking into the flat he shared with Dom when he saw his husband sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.  
Lofty "Dom are you okay?" When Dom looked up, lofty swore because dom had been so badly beaten.  
Dom "it looks worse than it actually is"  
Lofty "yeah sure, who did this?"  
Dom "just leave it, it's not a big deal"  
Lofty "I come home to find that my husband has been beat to hell, how is that not a big deal?" Dom got up and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.  
Dom "ok it hurts but I'll live so drop it"  
Lofty "you need to call the police or at least get checked out."  
Dom "look I am the doctor here and I say it's fine"  
Lofty "so what, I'm just a dumb nurse right?"  
Dom "I didn't say that"  
Lofty "then tell me who hurt you?"  
Dom "it was evan okay, he is pissed that Chloe left him"  
Lofty "then why not press charges?"  
Dom "trust me I know how people like evan work and I don't want to give him any reason to hurt chloe"  
Lofty "you mean Isaac?"  
Dom "not just him"  
Lofty "I don't know what you're talking about, were you in another abusive relationship?"  
Dom "not me"  
Lofty "then who?"  
Dom "there is just stuff in my past, stuff I have never told anyone"  
Lofty "you know you can talk to me if you want I won't judge."  
Dom "I know, ok I will tell you but I won't tell you who it is okay?"  
Lofty "sure"  
Dom "I knew a woman who was married to a man who would bully her. I mean he never hit her but he was always calling her names, awful names and he always made her do all the housework while he was off drinking and cheating on her"  
Lofty "charming, so did she leave him"  
Dom "no, she only ever saw the good in him. They also had a son and she wanted him to grow up in a stable home"  
Lofty "I'm guessing that the kid was bullied as well"  
Dom "yeah the man would beat the kid every chance he got but he didn't want to hurt his mum so he kept it a secret"  
Lofty "god that's awful, are they okay now?"  
Dom "I guess, i am not really in contact with the woman but i know her husband left her a couple of weeks ago for a younger woman"  
Lofty "and the kid?"  
Dom "he is married and has a good job"  
Lofty "I glad, was he a friend of yours as a kid"  
Dom "sort of, but that's why I know if i press charges against evan, he will take it out on Chloe"  
Lofty "ok I understand but you will be resting for a couple of days, understand?"  
Dom "yes nurse" they spent the rest of the night on the couch watching tv. Dom knew that he should probably tell lofty the truth one day about the boy in the story but he wasn't ready. He just was glad Barry had left Carole.


End file.
